rrrockingsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire
Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire, the sequel to Pillars of Eternity is an isometric role-playing game, focused on character customization, meaningful choices, and in-depth party building. Developers Obsidian Entertainment bring you back to the fantasy world of Eora in a dangerous new region, the Deadfire Archipelago. Following the rogue god Eothas, the customizable player character, the Watcher, tracks his progress across the archipelago in search of part of their soul as well as the motivations behind Eothas' path of destruction. Deadfire was successfully crowdfunded on the website Fig, within 24 hours of the campaign's launch and earning 400% of its target goal. The game was released on May 8, 2018 on PC, Mac, and Linux, with a console version of the game coming in December. Obsidian continues to roll out downloadable content, and provides consistent updates through developer blogs.Obsidian News & Updates Gameplay 'Combat' Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire features isometric combat. You can play the game at varying difficulty levels which directly affect combat. The allows for pausing to effectively issue orders to yourself and companions. Much like other RPGs of its type, you have a standard set of character statistics, including Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution for your physical stats, and Intelligence, Willpower, and Charisma for your mental stats. These play into various types of defenses, resistances, and a characters effectiveness with any spell or weapon. You can scroll over each attack or spell in the combat log to see how each statistic is playing into the battle system. It also introduces a new type of combat: Ship combat. In naval battles, you will commandeer your ship via a string of choices, depending on your currently available crew, to take down enemy ships. It will take into account your current ship's equipment, including your cannons, hull, wheel, and more. You may also board other ships and initiate direct combat. 'Choices & Relationships' Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire is heavily driven by choices, including the choices you made in Pillars of Eternity. Players will make choices as the Watcher, the same player character from the first game, and encounter some of the same companions from the first game as well. Choices may be gated on a variety of things, including background, race, specific stats minimums, faction relationships (good or bad), and more. Choices can be encountered in dialogue, while exploring or during scenarios. Some choices are exclusive to the Watcher, while others allow you to utilize your companion's expertise to help. Choices made at any point can come into effect later in the game. No choice is necessarily "good" or "bad." As in the first game, a "good" choice may end up having unintended results, where as a "bad" choice could end up doing good. Your choices will affect the disposition of various factions and cities, as well as your companions' disposition towards you. 'Exploration' There are four main methods of exploration: #'Naval Exploration': ## One of your main methods of exploration will be through the Deadfire Archipelago via ship. You will be able to click through the unexplored fog of the map, discovering new ships, islands, and other points of interest. ## Time will only pass when you click to set a course. You travel faster in deeper waters, slower in shallow waters. ## This type of travel will cost salary, food, and drink for your entire crew each day. #'City/Island Exploration': ## Another main exploration is through a city or an island. You can click through the smaller maps, discovering new city regions or points of interest as your avatar moves. ## Time will only pass when you click to set a path. You cannot move through mountains or other obstructive terrain, and your travel time is affected by the route you choose. ## This type of travel costs salary each day, but not food or drink. #'Localized Exploration': ## This exploration is the most granular, taking you through specific streets, houses, caves, and more. This is your main method of actual quest completion, combat, looting, and conversations. You can click one, some, or all of your party to move or interact with items. You can discover hidden objects with a high perception, find and disarm traps with a high perception, as well as sneak around unseen with a high sneak. ## Time will pass unless the game is paused, dialogue is in progress, or certain menus are open. ## This type of travel costs salary each day, but not food or drink. #'Scenario Exploration': ## Sometimes an interaction with an object or entering a new location will trigger a specific narrative-driven scenario. These are text and static images, with skill checks often determining your success. You can find unique items, uncover new locations, or change the course of quests through these scenarios. ## If this takes time, it will tell you at the end of the scenario, x-amount of time has passed. ## If enough time is taken to pass into a new day: this type of travel costs salary each day, but not food or drink. 'Modes' *'Trial of Iron': Trial of Iron mode means that you will only be able to have one game save, which is deleted upon main character death. *'Expert': Expert mode means that a number of helpful features are automatically disabled. This includes any tutorials, hinting in quests, and combat hints. *'Triple Crown': Triple Crown mode means that both Trial of Iron and Expert modes are active. *'Solo Mode': Solo Mode means that you are unable to recruit any party members during your playthrough, including companions, sidekicks, and adventurers. *'Magran's Challenge': Magran's Challenge means you are unable to pause or slow down the game, in and out of combat. *'Berath's Challenge': Berath's Challenge means that you are unable to flee combat. Additionally, any party member that is knocked out for 6 seconds will be killed. NOTE: New modes were introduced in the 2.0 update.2.0 update explained2.0 Full patch notes Plot 'Setting' Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire is set in the world of Eora, specifically in the Deadfire Archipelago, an island cluster to the south of the Dyrwood, the setting from the first game. They are the native home to the Huana, island aumaua. These tribes lived in relative peace for some time, developing their own caste system and branching factions, including the Rauatai. Once luminous adra was discovered among the islands, the climate changed significantly. In recent years, the islands have become populated by many other factions, races, and peoples. Trading companies now frequent the islands, and the land is currently contested. The recent arrival of Eothas will bring each powerful faction into play during the events of Deadfire. Currently, a giant adra statue containing the soul of the once-thought dead god, Eothas, is wrecking through the land, leaving giant footfalls in the terrain in his search for luminous adra pillars. 'Important Characters' *The Watcher ** This is the player character. Their race, gender, class, background, culture, portrait, and voice are all customizable. Regardless of these choices, your character is a Watcher -- an awakened soul who is able to extend their reach to the In Between, seeing and affecting the souls of those around them. They are able to look back into previous souls of individuals, reliving past memories. **Choices made in Pillars of Eternity will affect how others react to your main character, as well as which companions are alive. ** You may also choose from one of the preset Pillars of Eternity plots or make your own for this character. 'Companions' *'Returning Companions' **Aloth Corfiser voiced by Matt Mercer *** Aloth is an elf and a wizard from Aedyr. He was a part of the Watcher's journeys in the events of the first Pillars of Eternity in the Dyrwood. Aloth is currently on the hunt for a sect of the Leaden Key, the motivations behind this determined by the choices made in the first game and consequently how he spent his last five years. *** Choices from Pillars of Eternity will affect his attitude, as well as affect whether or not he is alive to be an available companion. *** He is a romance option. **Edér Teylecg voiced by Matt Mercer *** Edér is a meadow human farmer and a veteran of the Saint's War. He was a part of the Watcher's journeys in the events of the first Pillars of Eternity in the Dyrwood. Edér has doubts about his devotion to Eothas, as the god leaves destruction in his wake, though his companion quest focuses on an old flame from the Children of the Dawnstars. *** Choices from Pillars of Eternity will affect his attitude, as well as affect whether or not he is alive to be an available companion. *** He is not a romance option. **Pallegina mes Rèi voiced by Mela Lee *** Pallegina is an avian godlike and previously a Paladin of the Vailian Republic. She was a part of the Watcher's journeys in the events of the first Pillars of Eternity in the Dyrwood. Since the affairs of the first game, she has spent her time drifting between ports as a guard. She is currently on the search for an animancer from her past, who has insights into godlikes. *** Choices from Pillars of Eternity will affect her attitude, as well as affect whether or not she is alive to be an available companion. *** She is not a romance option. *'New Companions' **XotiXoti introduced during crowdfunding voiced by Laura Bailey *** Xoti is a savannah/meadow human, who is aiming to shepherd souls into the Beyond as a priestess of Gaun, an aspect of Eothas. She came to Deadfire at a young age, fleeing the vorlas blight and the Saint's War with her family. She believes that Gaun speaks to her through her nightmares, and is aiming to track down the giant adra statue of Eothas alongside the Watcher. ***She is a romance option. **Maia RuaMaia introduced during crowdfunding voiced by Marisha Ray *** Maia is an aumua sharpshooter working for the Royal Deadfire Company. As a ranger, she has an animal familiar, Ishiza, who allows her to scout. She has been reassigned to join your crew on a missive-mission from the Royal Deadfire Company. *** She is a romance option. **SerafenSerafen introduced during crowdfunding voiced by Liam O’Brien *** Serafen is an orlan, a cipher, and a shiphunter of the Príncipi sen Patrena. He is fond of a raucous lifestyle and exaggerating the truth. He is initially loaned to the Watcher's ship to infiltrate Fort Deadlight. *** He is not a full romance option. **TekēhuTekēhu voiced by Travis Willingham *** Tekēhu is a marine godlike and a watershaper. Despite being from Huana culture, Tekēhu hums to his own beat. He will join you in your search for watershapers. *** He is a romance option. Sidekicks *Base Sidekicks **Rekke voiced by Sam Riegel **Ydwin voiced by Ashley Johnson **Fassina voiced by Bethanie Monroe **Konstanten voiced by Bentley Kalu *'Beasts of Winter' Sidekick **VatnirVatnir introduced in Developer Update voiced by Atli Gunnarsson 'Gods' *Abydon ** Abydon is the god of forge and craft. *Berath voiced by Ashley Zhangazha ** Berath is the god of life and death, appearing as the Usher and the Pallid Knight. They bring the Watcher back to Eora to track down Eothas. *Eothas voiced by Taliesin Jaffe ** Eothas is the god of light, redemption, and rebirth. He led the farmer Waidwen in The Saint's War. Eothas disappeared after Waidwen's defeat. Upon starting Deadfire, you quickly learn that he has posessed and animated the adra statue beneath your former fortress of Caed Nua. His current adra form absorbs the souls in his path, and begins the game wrecking havoc along his path in the Deadfire archipelago. *Galawain voiced by Robert G. Slade ** Galawain is the god of the hunt and wilderness. *Hylea voiced by Mela Lee **Hylea is the goddess of the sky and motherhood. *Magran voiced by Laila Berzins **Magran is the goddess of fire and war. *Ondra voiced by Mela Lee **Ondra is the goddess of the seas and long forgotten things. *Rymrgand voiced by Angus Wright **Rymrgand is the god of Winter and decay. *Skaen voiced by Christopher SmithFacebook post from the voice actor **Skaen is the god of hatred and subterfuge. *Wael voiced by Allegra Clark and Jonathan Smallwood **Wael is the god of secrets and mysteries. *Woedica voiced by Liza Ross **Woedica is the goddess of law and order. Changes from Pillars of Eternity * Addition of relationships with companions * Allowing companion stats to impact dialogue/scenario choices * Addition of ships, a crew, and naval battle - Replace the Stronghold in many ways * New location, characters, and companions * Addition of sidekicks * No more stamina - only health * Health recuperates at the end of each combat encounter * Spell slots recuperate at the end of each combat encounter * Addition of Empower -- replenishes abilities or increases the power of an ability once per fight/limited number per rest * Addition of class-specific "mana" -- for example Fighters get Discipline -- which limit your ability usage per battle, and replenish at the end of each combat encounter * Allowed to use spell slots out of combat * Pets now have effects when they are equipped * Various UI/UX changes to streamline the player experience Visuals 'Trailers' Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire Features Trailer Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire Campaign Launch Trailer Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire - Early Gameplay Trailer Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire 30 Second Trailer Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire Accolades Trailer (ESRB Version) Pillars of Eternity II Deadfire Seeker, Slayer, Survivor Teaser Trailer 'Concepts' Deadfire-concept-eder-843x1080.jpg|Edér Teylecg|link=Edér Teylecg Deadfire-concept-aloth-843x1080.jpg|Aloth Corfiser|link=Aloth Corfiser Deadfire-concept-pallegina-843x1080.jpg|Pallegina mes Rèi|link=Pallegina mes Rèi References Category:Games I like